


Up Up and Away

by fyrbyrd



Series: Revenge Quickies [8]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Forgiveness.
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Series: Revenge Quickies [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025427
Kudos: 2





	Up Up and Away

**Author's Note:**

> Baby started this, i finished it.

Up Up And Away  
By Baby and Fyrbyrd

Face didn't lose much sleep over the tape that played, "Slim chance in tight pants..." He was far too tired and they had a mission the next day.

By the time he changed the bed after the ice had been dumped unceremoniously on the bed, it had naturally turned to water.

It wasn't until the next day when the Colonel told him to go get Murdock.

"Me? Why me?" he complained, but one look from the Colonel told him he was in no mood for arguments.

Face did his doctor routine, but Murdock wasn't in a co-operative mood.

"It really is a mission this time," hissed Face. "Will you lighten up! I haven't got a straight jacket." He just about had to drag Murdock out of the room.

He rolled his eyes. Between him and the Colonel this was going to be a fun mission.

"Sic him Billy, Sic 'im!" Face looked about worriedly.

"Look wait until we get out of here at least!" Face growled and he received a glare.

"Not impressed, Face. Not impressed!"

"All right, all right, but the Colonel won't be impressed either if we keep this up!"

Face had to pull him along by the collar of his jacket, until Murdock had had enough of that.

"I'm not your dog," and walked off in a huff, to jump in the van. Face sighed and had to run to catch up with the van. He didn't get his customary hand into it.

"Thanks --" he said sarcastically.

Murdock poked his tongue out and turned his head.

"Can I change seats with you Colonel?" Murdock asked, "There's a bad smell in the back."

"No!"

"B.A. can I drive?"

"No, you crazy fool."

Murdock pouted and crossed his arms while Face made a face at him.

"Look, whatever's going on with you two, cool it," the Colonel snapped.

They behaved themselves after that, but still they would not speak to each other.

Then they were forced to room together as usual.

"Murdock, I have tried and tried to apologize, when are you going to listen to me?"

"Never," snapped Murdock as he came out of the bathroom from undressing, he came out in pajamas.

"You deserved it for all you have done to me!"

"Deserved that!" shouted Murdock. "You bastard, I should punch your head in for what you did!" He came face to face with his friend, barely in control.

Face sighed and backed off. "Look, we still have to work together, or do you want to explain to the Colonel what happened between us."

"Oh no, Face, this is all your doing, if anyone does any explaining, it will be you, not me. As far as I'm concerned we're through!"

Face bowed his head as Murdock went to his bed and lay down facing away from Face.

Face undressed and got into his own bed and turned out the light. He had no idea how he was going to patch this up, and he was aching for Murdock as well.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got on with the mission and things went smoothly for a while, until they needed to scam something they needed. The Colonel sent Face off and Murdock had to go with him, he had not ignored their behavior and he was determined that they had to patch up whatever had happened themselves; he was not going to interfere unless they went too far.

The pair drove off in the truck they had, to go and scam a chopper for Murdock to use. They sat in it not looking at each other, not saying a word. But as they got close to the place where they would scam the chopper, Face turned to his partner. "I'll do all the talking."

"Fine," answered Murdock and followed him into the chopper's owner's office.

Face was forced to use the truck as collateral, so that meant he would have to ride with Murdock in the chopper as they returned to the Colonel.

Again they didn't talk, all the way back, or for the rest of the mission. And it came time to return the chopper; Face was made to go with Murdock as they did so.

They landed the chopper back at the owner's office, but found he was not there, nor was their truck.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Face.

"I'm going to wait in the chopper," said Murdock and he hurried back to it and got in.

Face didn't know what to do, but it was getting quite chilly, so he went back to the chopper too.

"It's cold out there," he said.

"I don't care, you can stay out there all the time as far as I'm concerned," snapped Murdock.

"Will you give it a rest, Murdock? Aren't you ever going to forgive me, bloody hell, I forgave you for the Huey, remember?"

"That was different."

"How was it different? There was nowhere for me to go."

"But you weren't tied up in a straight jacket. I have to wear those things a lot; you have no idea what it's like for me to be forced to wear one of those, then you use it as a weapon against me."

"I'm sorry, really I am, please Murdock, you've got to forgive me for that, it was not meant like that, and really it wasn't."

"Okay," said Murdock and he started the chopper up and took off.

"What are you doing?" asked Face.

"We're going somewhere."

"Where?"

"You'll see. Now shut up."

Face was a little scared, but at least Murdock seemed to be doing something.

Murdock headed into nearby hills and looked about, then he took the chopper down in a clearing. Not far away was a cabin that looked to be unoccupied. Murdock got out of the chopper, "Come on."

Face followed him without a word. The cabin was locked, but there was a key above the door and he used this to open the door and went inside. The cabin had been well maintained and there was a clean double bed in it.

"Okay, this is where you pay me back," said Murdock.

"But..." 

"No buts, Face. You owe me."

Then Face smiled, "God, I've been aching for you."

"Then you had better make it good, very, very good, or this will be the very last time."

Face smiled again, even if Murdock still looked at him sternly.

He moved to him and kissed him deeply, his hands running through Murdock's hair. Still Murdock just stood there, taking it, not participating. Face pulled back and began to strip himself.

He got completely naked and was also very aroused, being with his friend left him aroused a lot of the time.

He moved to Murdock again and put his hand on his erection, gasped with the touch, though Murdock still only stood there, but he did not move his hand away. So Face began to undress his friend too. Eventually he had him naked too and pushed him to the bed and made him lay down. He lay down beside him and began to kiss and lick and nibble at him all over. Paying great attention to those places he knew turned Murdock on. And very soon he could feel the response. A shiver started and when Face settled down to take his erect organ into his mouth, Murdock's control crumbled completely as he accepted the pleasure he was being given. After he climaxed Face kissed his way to his mouth and took it deeply.

He looked into his friend's eyes, "I really am sorry, you know that. It was only meant to be a bit of fun, and you did owe me."

"Just don't do it ever again, please."

"I promise, but does that mean no bondage at all?"

"Oh no, no, no, only straight jackets. Anything else is okay."

"You still owe me."

"Okay, now will you get on with it?"

"Gladly," said Face, as he proceeded to get into position and make love to his best friend.

They lay in each other's arms afterwards, "Am I really a slim chance in tight pants?" asked Face.

"No, actually I like you very much in tight pants and out of them too."

Face laughed and kissed him, content that their fight was over, and with the thought in his mind that Murdock still owed him. But he was sure their games were not over.

THE END


End file.
